


you're my wolf, i'm your cute cat

by ar_tris_t



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cat Ears, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sharing a Room, Smut, Top Choi Soobin, gender queer yeonjun, he/him yeonjun, mostly smut though, noona yeonjun, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: Yeonjun sends his boyfriend a picture of him in car ears and a collar while Soobin is in his lab, and Soobin decides that he needs to do something about it.  Treating Yeonjun in the bathroom isn't enough though, he wants to see Yeonjun in them close up that night as well, to shower the male in praise like the cute cat he is.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	you're my wolf, i'm your cute cat

**Author's Note:**

> don't like, don't read
> 
> i wrote this for a friend, and it is long overdue. i hope some of you find enjoyment in it as well <3

“Fuck, you’re not really about to try to fuck me in the bathroom, are you?” Yeonjun whispered harshly, Soobin leaning down to press his lips against his throat. The both of them were in one of the mens’ bathrooms in the science building of their university, the younger pressing his boyfriend against the wall, bodies flush together. Soobin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re the one sending me pictures like that while I’m in my lab, and then came to pick me up...you’re so spoiled.” Soobin shook his head, hands wandering down to Yeonjun’s hips from his waist to grip as he slotted their hips together, grinding gently. “Were you expecting us to get to the dorm before I needed to do something about you being a naughty little bitch?” He knew his words were harsh, but they’d learned early on that the older of the two thrived on both praise and insults. It meant Soobin could do pretty much anything, and Yeonjun would enjoy it.

It meant Soobin was a goner.

“Well you weren’t supposed to open it until we got home, stupid.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, biting his lip as he tried to stop the soft moan threatening to spill as he felt his boyfriend’s semi against his waist. He wasn’t much shorter than the male, but he was, and it was especially noticeable when they were in positions such as this. He whimpered at feeling the larger’s teeth against his throat, threatening to nibble for mouthing off.

“Maybe I should just get you worked up and leave you before you have to go to your next class… and this is supposed to be your lunch period isn’t it?” Soobin’s already deep voice deepened whenever he was teasing like this, and it made Yeonjun shiver. He knew Soobin was aware of it and very much used it to his advantage. The elder shook his head, unable to bring himself to say anything while Soobin was mouthing at the sensitive skin of his neck. The time between classes was meant for lunch, but he was fine skipping if it meant feeling Soobin’s hands on him. 

“No, Binnie, please, I’m sorry I teased you, don’t leave me hanging, please?” Yeonjun was always so easy to mold and bend how Soobin wanted, and it made the younger smile, dimples showing when he did so. Yeongjun felt a rush of affection at their appearance, even with the current placement of Soobin’s thigh between his own, pressing insistently to get him further worked up.

“I thought you didn’t want me to fuck you in a bathroom though..?” Soobin’s smirk was easily heard as he spoke and Yeonjun was shaking his head quickly, before his roommate was even finished speaking.

“No.. please, I..” His thoughts were stumbling, harder to come by with Soobin’s thigh pressed against his dick like that. His breath caught as someone entered the bathroom. His eyes went wide and the younger smirked. Yeonjun was definitely in trouble now. He shook his head, but that’s when Soobin decided to slip his hand beneath his boyfriend’s waist band, gripping his dick through his underwear. 

Yeonjun was going to die.

Soobin didn’t speak as the person used the restroom, his hand going to press against Yeonjun’s mouth to help him stay quiet; he wasn’t a complete monster, he would help him out somewhat, even as he stroked him off with someone else in the room with them. The older was almost shaking, his eyes meeting Soobin’s, pleading for him to go easy on him. This was payback though, for getting Soobin worked up near the end of his lab with a picture of him in his cat ears and pretty, lacy choker, complete with bow and bell. The collar Soobin had gotten him.

The person using the restroom was thankfully gone soon, having washed their hands and left just before Yeonjun was moaning through Soobin’s hand. They would have heard the filthy noise, the male pulled taut with heightened pleasure at the risk in being caught. Soobin couldn’t help but smile. “You’re fucking dirty, baby, are you gonna cum from that? From someone knowing what a little slut you are, getting touched in the bathroom?” The younger shook his head, squeezing the male’s cock harder as he stroked, before moving to undo the male’s pants and pull them down.

The next classes had started so there weren't too many people likely to come into the bathroom, and Soobin knew that, being a bio major. He dropped to his knees for Yeonjun as the elder’s breath caught. This was much more risky, and it had him whimpering, pressing his own hand to his mouth as Soobin’s went to his dick, taking him between his stunning lips. He wanted to watch, but being so worked up with a new kind of pleasure, it had Yeonjun‘s head spinning. 

Soobin wasn’t able to talk with a mouth full of Yeonjun’s cock, but he portrayed amusement easily enough as he sunk down on the male’s cock, taking everything into his mouth and down his throat. His hands were resting on the older’s thighs, feeling his boyfriend all but quivering under his touch. He moaned around the male’s cock, sending the vibrations down to Yeonjun’s core. He didn’t last long before he was tugging on Soobin’s hair, knowing he wasn’t far from an orgasm with the rush he’d gotten from being touched in the bathroom with someone else in the room.

He barely lasted before he was cumming, Soobin pleased to take his ejaculation into his mouth. He gasped lightly when he pulled off, smiling. Yeonjun was panting above him, resting against the wall as he recovered. Soobin got up from his knees and then kissed Yeonjun’s cheek, helping him to pull up his briefs and then his pants, buttoning them for him. “Happy~? Is my baby happy he got to cum before his class?” 

Yeonjun pouted, pulling Soobin close, arms going around his waist. “Yes…” He was upset, thinking that was all he was going to get from the male, but the next words from his partner’s mouth had his eyes lighting up instead.

“I’m going to fuck you tonight though. You don’t have class in the morning, so you can sleep late if you need it.” Soobin, however, had a rather early lecture, but he had an innate ability to wake up on time, no matter what, and Yeonjun was so jealous of it. His first year had given him many morning classes that he’d missed and thus he did everything he could to avoid anything before 11am at the earliest in his schedules.

Yeonjun was whining before he nodded, avoiding eye contact with the sophomore. “I cannot stand you.”

Soobin’s smile was wide and shit eating as he kissed Yeonjun’s cheek, finally pulling back. “Okay baby, let’s go get you something to eat before your computer science.” He reached to hold the male’s hand, gripping and tangling their fingers together before he was leading him from the bathroom.

He, of course, was barely keeping from jacking off once he was back in his room, waiting for Yeonjun to be done with his class. He decided to do homework in the meantime, and he easily lost himself in his studies, distracted from what he had been planning for the night. Yeonjun was going to put those ears and the collar back on, and Soobin was going to fuck him dumb. After dinner, of course. They were going to need the energy.

Once they’d locked the heavy dorm door behind them, stomachs full with sub-par chicken strips, fries, ketchup and cola, Soobin was kissing Yeonjun gently. He pressed the older against the painted brick wall, hands cupping his cheeks gently. He adored the man so much, and he knew that the male had finished his homework while he’d been at work at the information desk earlier. He basically used that job as a study hall since he rarely had to answer phones or anything. Basically, it meant they could fuck all night if they wanted.

“Angel?”

“Yeah, Binnie?”

“Can you wear those ears again…?”

Yeonjun couldn’t help his chuckle at his boyfriend’s question, but he should have seen it coming, really. He nodded, arms going around the male’s shoulders as he held him close. He wouldn’t rush to put them on or anything, and he assumed that the lavender collar went with them. There wasn’t any use in a tail to go with since Soobin would be pulling it out to fuck him soon enough anyway. “Of course, baby.” He smiled, leaning to kiss his partner’s dimple. He liked to kiss there the most.

Soobin hummed, wanting Yeonjun to put on the accessories, but not yet wanting to let go of him. He wanted to keep kissing him and feeling him against his body so nicely, but he knew he had to pull back and let him get the ears and choker from where he stored his toys. Soobin was well aware of the fact that he kept a box of things he wouldn’t let Soobin look in. He didn’t know if he knew of everything that Yeonjun had.

Soobin thought about pulling off his shirt while his boyfriend put on the requested items, but decided against it, thinking that he could use it later against Yeonjun. He sat on his bed, humming and sitting back as Yeonjun put on his clips and fastened his collar around his slim, beautiful neck. He wished he could leave more hickeys there than socially acceptable, but he knew he would get in trouble at work. He was the first person many people saw upon entering the student union building, he had an image to uphold, regretfully. 

Yeonjun, upon finishing, stalked towards his boyfriend and happily straddled his thighs, settling into his lap and resting his upper arms on the male’s shoulders, pressing close, torsos pressed flush. 

"God...you're stunning." Soobin licked his lips, staring at his lover with starry eyes, and Yeonjun was amused with the way that they were almost sparkling. 

"You say that like you aren't way too handsome for me." Yeonjun rolled his eyes and he smiled when he saw how offended Soobin got.

"Excuse me? Jun, you're so fucking hot." He took that opportunity to flip them and press Yeonjun against his extra long twin bed. He knew they barely fit on it, but they didn't really have much else of a choice when it came to places to fuck. "You're so sexy, with everything you do, everything you wear. It takes so much to keep from ravishing you every moment of the day."

Yeonjun was blushing with Soobin's words, knowing that he should have expected that, but he struggled with understanding how Soobin saw him like that. Society always had something bad to say about him, his face, his body, the makeup he liked to wear, his clothing, his hair choices. He was pretty sure he wasn’t cisgender, but he didn’t know what he was, he didn’t have a label, and there were so many people who had a problem with that. Not Soobin though. His boyfriend supported him completely, loved him no matter what. 

He loved his boyfriend so much.

Soobin easily pressed his lips to Yeonjun’s throat, feeling like praising him after he’d teased earlier. Yeonjun had been a bit pouty, but he’d been so good for him, and he deserved to be treated like art. That’s what he was. Soobin’s hands smoothed down his chest, gripping his waist firmly but not tightly as he ground down, pulling soft noises from Yeonjun. He loved hearing how good he felt and how much he liked his touch. He knew he was doing well then. “One of these days, noona, wanna ruin your makeup, when you get all pretty for me? I wanna mess it up.” He spoke low like earlier, teasing and hearing Yeonjun’s breath catch. The way they switched nicknames so easily always messed him up when they were intimate.

“You want me to be all pretty so you can make a mess of me from how good you treat me in bed?” He was breathless, and it made Soobin smirk when he pulled up to see Yeonjun’s face.

“So badly. Maybe one of the nights when we go out with the boys, and I know you’ll squirm the whole time, always so impatient when you know I’m gonna bed you.” He moved down to kiss the man gently, suffocating the whine that had started to escape. “Maybe when we go out to a club, when you’re wearing your short little skirt, one I wanna flip up so bad to see your rear...” As Soobin spoke, flooding Yeonjun’s mind with dirty scenarios they’d have to try, his hands slid beneath the man’s shirt, pushing it higher and higher until his pretty, tiny nipples were exposed and he could pinch at them gently. He pulled more sounds from the older, more whines and gasps of pleasure while he was embarrassed to make any louder sounds. 

“Mmh~maybe it’s a good thing I usually wear the longer ones, don’t need you staring at my ah! Ass in public...” He whimpered, head tilting back with Soobin’s erotic touches. He boyfriend knew ninety different ways to pull him apart, and did each one more easily than the previous. Soobin was chuckling, the sound sending a shiver across Yeonjun’s skin.

“I hate to break it to you, but I already stare at your ass in public, babydoll.” He spoke against the elder’s skin, the brush of his lips leaving Yeonjun almost breathless. When he was finished speaking, he leaned down to take one of his boyfriend’s nipples into his mouth, immediately smiling around it at the noise that Yeonjun made upon the contact. He was so precious. Soobin was easily fondling the pec that he didn’t have his lips attached to, extracting whines from the elder without a second thought. 

“At...at least you aren’t touching me like this…” Yeonjun’s argument was making less and less sense as Soobin continued on, and he knew it. He moaned softly, fingers gripping Soobin’s hair at the root, tugging lightly at first, but increasing in force when Soobin was pulling his nipple between his teeth, tugging back. His moan sharpened, which caused him to flush. He knew he was louder than he should be, living in a dorm building, but he couldn’t help it when Soobin was trailing his hands down Yeonjun’s sides, gripping his waist and rolling their hips together in a way that betrayed his familiarity with the elder. Soobin released his nipple after a moment, his right hand dancing back up his chest before it was pressed against his throat, just beneath his collar. He leaned down to whisper, leaving Yeonjun breathless even after he moved his hand away again.

“I would be if it were socially acceptable.” He was pulling away then, leaving Yeonjun cold and missing the press of his body while he retrieved their lube and a condom from his own side of the room. “Believe me, baby, if it weren’t a crime I would touch you like this whenever I wanted, pulling you into my lap and spreading you open while biting at your throat, touching that precious cock of yours in all the ways I know you like…” He smirked, seeing how dazed Yeonjun was already. He loved getting the elder like this, pliant and ready to be messed up in multiple ways before they were finished. 

“Mmmm...how did you let me flirt with you so long before you gave in when you’re the filthier one between uh, huh?” Yeonjun sat up on his elbows as Soobin began to strip himself, finally. He hummed before he was pulling his own clothing off, knowing what was next. Soobin’s long fingers were made for this, he swore, for fingering Yeonjun open, to ready him for Soobin’s length, which filled him so well. He always looked forward to having his fingers inside of him, stretching his hole open for ease of use. Dropping his shirt and pants off of the raised bed, knowing they’d get around to cleaning them up later when they weren’t distracted, focused on one another’s bodies like it was the first time to be undressed in front of each other. Yeonjun swore they did this every time. Soobin smiled, reaching forward once he was on the mattress again.

“You forgot something.” He chuckled, pulling Yeonjun towards him before he was pulling down his boxers. “I can’t believe you missed these, noona. It’s unlike you.” He teased, undressing Yeonjun the last bit of the way so that they were both completely bare, except for the elder’s cat ear clips and collar. He leaned to kiss at Yeonjun’s throat while his fingers dug into his rear, holding him close to himself for a moment.

Then the real fun started, Yeonjun unable to stop his shiver when he heard the bottle of the lubrication snap open in Soobin’s hands. His legs were spread, Soobin between them to keep his path to Yeonjun’s rear clear of obstruction. It would be hard to prep him if his legs were snapping shut with every press against his prostate, and he knew they would from experience. Yeonjun was sensitive, and Soobin loved it so much. The elder was whimpering and moaning softly as Soobin pressed his fingers inside of him, stretching him with purpose, to be able to love and dote on the man all evening and all night, wanting him to feel so good. Yeonjun could only whimper when Soobin was slipping his fingers from his relaxed hole, not really knowing how long the man had been touching him like that. He just knew that he’d loved the way Soobin had been kissing his collarbone, groping at his thigh and his rear with his free hand.

“Binnie, please?” He spoke up, gently asking for Soobin to keep touching him. Soobin smiled and nodded, leaning to kiss Yeonjun’s forehead softly. 

“Of course, angel, I’m just putting on my condom, I’ll be inside of you again in just a moment, I know you need me, baby.” He smoothed Yeonjun’s hair with his clean hand, humming. “Just a second, I promise.” Soobin smiled, lining his length up for a beat before he was pressing into his boyfriend once more. His noona had been getting so restless, shifting until Soobin was fully seated. Finally. Yeonjun took a deep breath, feeling relaxed. He knew it wouldn’t be calm and slow for very long, not when he was wearing the accessories that he was. 

“Thank you, Soobinnie.” His smile was lopsided with pleasure, feeling perfect with Soobin pressed completely inside of him. The younger hadn’t begun to move yet, but Yeonjun wasn’t focused on that, instead taking every kiss that Soobin pressed to his lips, to his cheeks and nose and jaw and forehead. He hadn’t realized how out of it he was, how dazed he looked when he glanced up at the love of his life, eyes unfocused and slightly glossed over.

“Anything for you, noona.” Soobin pressed one more kiss to the male’s temple before he was starting his strokes slow, gentle. He would work up to the pace he wanted, wanting Yeonjun’s hair clips to barely be holding on by the time he was finished, lopsided and cute. Soobin’s hips pressed against Yeonjun’s ass with every stroke, the lengths full and heavy from how hard Soobin was. Yeonjun never wanted to feel anyone stretch him wide like his boyfriend did, he only wanted Soobin, now and forever, but he couldn’t say that. It felt like too much for how young they were.

Yeonjun’s smaller cock was slapping against his stomach gently with every stroke as Soobin sped up, his thrusts sharper and harder as he built the pace up, pulling more and more sounds from Yeonjun’s throat. The taller of the two was grunting with every pass, the smaller clinging to avoid getting pushed up the mattress from how hard he was being pounded into at this point. Even the kisses Soobin gave him weren’t enough to muffle the moans spilling from his lips, every part for breath causing them to fill the room again. Yeonjun could barely register the praises that Soobin whispered against his ear as he was worked up to a second orgasm that day.

“Come on, baby, you’ve been so good for me, my perfect baby, my noona, so pretty for me in his kitty ears, in his collar...come on, I know you want to cum, will you cum for me princess?” Yeonjun almost shivered from the sweet words he was showered in, wanting nothing more than to listen to them forever. Soobin loved him so much, he knew, and he loved him in returned. His last thought before he was orgasming, being railed like he was, was about when he would tell the younger that he loved him.

Yeonjun was thankful that Soobin had worn a condom when he was coherent again. He opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them, to Soobin wiping him up gently with a cloth. He hummed, reaching to pull the younger into a kiss. Soobin chuckled, letting himself be drawn down for a moment.

“There you are, I hope you don’t mind me cleaning up some of the lube?” Yeonjun shook his head, happy to be taken care of. Soobin always took care of him more even though he was the older of the two. 

“No, I just know we have the aloe one for a reason. It doesn’t dry sticky, so you don’t have to do as much.” Yeonjun remembered how many brands they had tried before they found one that had worked for them, and was thankful they had liked as much as this one.

Soobin nodded. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it all dries instantly.” He pecked Yeonjun’s cheek before finishing what he was doing and then reaching to pull off Yeonjun’s clipped-on ears and collar. “You did wonderful, baby.” He spoke softly whenever they were still post-orgasm, and it always made Yeonjun melt. Soobin was so gentle with him. 

“Thank you, Binnie. I know I was a brat and you still spoiled me.” Yeonjun looked up at the ceiling, knowing that Soobin was putting his things over on his desk before picking out a pair of boxers for them each. 

“You’ve been working hard, I thought you deserved it. And I got to fuck you with your kitty ears on, so I mean, I think we were both spoiled.” He smiled, setting Yeonjun’s boxers on his lap before pulling his own on. Once the both of them were clothed a bit, he climbed into the oversized twin bed, pressing against Yeonjun completely. They both loved the almost suffocating cuddles they’d made a habit of doing whenever they fucked. It showed their affection for one another and helped to bring them down from their post-orgasm highs. Cleaned up and content, the pair fell asleep like this, the both of them smiling softly. They trully loved each other more than anything.


End file.
